1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint roller, and more particularly, an apparatus for delivering paint to a paint roller directly from a paint can with a compartment for holding a paint brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for paint equipment have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,484, Issued on May 7, 1974, to Bradshaw teaches a convenient and efficient supply device for delivering paint from a conventional container through a line which includes a first flexible hose, a manual pump, a second flexible hose, and a manifold, to the exterior of a conventional paint roller. The manifold can be used in either of two operating positions at opposite sides of the plane defined by the roller handle and the roller axis, and it can be instantly shifted at will from either one of these positions to the other. The line includes two interchangeable hoses of radically different lengths running, respectively, from source to pump and from pump to manifold. One arrangement disposes the pump for hand operation, the other for foot operation. A faucet attaching fitting at the introductory end of the line enables the line to be quickly and cleanly flushed out under pressure. Adaptation to rollers of different lengths is brought about by selection for use of a manifold corresponding in length to the length of the roller.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,631, Issued on Sep. 8, 1981, to Marrs teaches a spring metal rod that is bent in the general shape of an elongated U having opposed concave curves in the sides of the U-shape and having outwardly inclined sides with opposed inwardly bent end bars at the upper portion of the U-shape. The distance between the concave curves in the sides of the U-shape and the closed end of the U-shape is great enough to permit the closed end of the U-shape to be grasped in the hand. The opposed concave sides are used to grip the paint roller while the paint remover is moved parallel to the axis of the roller to squeeze paint out of the roller. The opposed end bars are used to grip the bristles of the paint brush while the paint remover is moved longitudinally with respect to the brush to squeeze paint out of the bristles.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,865,282, Issued on Sep. 12, 1989, to Yonkman et al. teaches a combination paint roller wiper and paintbrush holder that comprises a wiping surface with a plurality of hooks to hang the wiping surface in a paint bucket. The wiping surface is connected to a projection that engages the wall of the bucket when a paint roller is wiped on the wiping surface. The combination also includes a support structure for a paintbrush or the like that is attached to the wiping structure on the side opposite from the wiping surface. The support structure may be attached permanently to the wiping portion, or it may be made removable. The bottom portion of the paintbrush holder is made of a solid material with drain holes to support a standing paintbrush without damage to the bristles. The paintbrush holder also has a perforated front wall, perforated side walls and a perforated rear wall.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,947, Issued on Oct. 8, 1991, to Frank et al. teaches a self-contained power painting system in which a battery operated motor and pump are contained in a lid for a paint reservoir, and that entire unit is adapted to be carried on a user by a strap or belt. A paint applicator, such as a brush or roller, is connected to the pump by a flexible conduit and includes a switch activator at the applicator to permit the user to selectively control operation of the pump and to move about freely while painting without being encumbered by a relatively immobile paint reservoir or power source connection through extension cords.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,392, Issued on Aug. 9, 1994, to Evans teaches a tool for stripping excess paint from a paint roller that is an arcuate hook having the radius of the paint roller. The hook is set on a handle at an angle for the user to use the hook against the paint roller to strip paint out of it in longitudinal strokes. Preferably the arc is a semi-circle.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,567, Issued on May 14, 1996, to Washburn teaches a hand operated paint roller cleaning apparatus which extracts residual reusable paint. Mechanically advanced by a one-way drive the roller brush is conveyed longitudinally through the aperture. The aperture supports a circular wiper which has a interference fit when contacting with the nap of the roller. The trigger handle when compressed increments the roller through the aperture expelling the paint and wringing the roller nap.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,628, Issued on Aug. 20, 1996, to Silvera teaches a versatile paint carrier comprising a box-shaped paint receptacle having an open top for holding paint therein. A first perforated basket is mounted in a vertical position to an inner surface of a side wall of the paint receptacle, so that paint can drip from bristles of paint brushes stored in the first perforated basket back into the paint receptacle. A second perforated basket is mounted in a vertical position to an inner surface of a rear wall of the paint receptacle, so that paint can drip from a roller of a paint roller stored in the second perforated basket back into the paint receptacle.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,319, Issued on May 6, 1997, to Fusillo teaches an improved paint brush holder constructed from a single piece of plastic which spans the opening of a conventional paint can. On each end of the holder are hooked shaped fingers which secure to the perimeter receptacle of a conventional paint can. A slat which spans the paint can opening provides a surface area available for dragging a paint brush across allowing removal of excess paint. The inclined surface directs the excess paint to flow back into the paint can. The slat further provides a location for holding the paint brush wherein the wet portion of the brush is placed on the slat allowing excess paint to drip back into the container while the brush rests over the side of the can for ease of grasping. A horizontally disposed tab engages the underside of the perimeter receptacle which works in conjunction with the hook shaped ends to prevent movement of the device. The hooked shaped ends deform during lid replacement allowing for sealed storage of the device within the paint container.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,194 B1, Issued on Jul. 16, 2002, to Losacco et al. teaches a paint brush holder that has a basal member curved to follow the curve of the rim of a paint container to which the paint brush holder is attached by depending clamp jaws spaced apart circumferentially along the curve of the basal member. A clip member has a depending shaft extending through a guideway in the basal member and clip jaws for holding a paint brush over the interior of the container. Complementary detents secure the clip member within the basal member at a selected altitudinal location so as to maintain the paint brush at a selected elevation within the interior of the container.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2005/0269469 A1, Published on Dec. 8, 2005, to Cummins teaches a paint brush holder that is for resting a paint brush over a paint container, with the paint brush bristles suspended over the inner portion of the open paint container. The paint brush holder when attached to the rim of a paint container, allows the user to rest the paint brush in the paint brush holder and allows the principle of inertia of the paint brush, acting on two points to create a grip on the paint brush handle. Further points of the paint brush holder restrict lateral movement of the paint brush. The paint brush holder can be used with a variety of types and sizes of the paint brush, and can be fitted to a variety of types and sizes of the paint container, the paint brush holder being of spring content.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2006/0064836 A1, Published on Mar. 30, 2006, to Mowe teaches a tool for pushing excess paint or other liquid sources off of a paint roller sleeve without having to remove the sleeve. The tool comprises a handgrip, an elongated rod and a generally circular loop formed as a single, unitary piece of a straight section of rod. Disposed away from the handgrip, the loop, is slip fitted over the sleeve of the roller. Excess paint can be removed by inserting the sleeve in the circular section of the tool. This can be done while holding the paint roller in one hand and the cleaning tool in the other hand and then the tool is slipped over the sleeve. The tool can either be slipped over the open end of the roller or over the frame of the roller or the roller can be inserted through a narrow gap defined by the loop and with a forward and aft motion, the excess paint is then squeezed from the sleeve and with forward and aft motion the excess paint is squeezed from the sleeve.
A TWELFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2006/0113310 A1, Published on Jun. 1, 2006, to Hawkins teaches a paint brush holder that includes a body removably attachable to a paint container. A gripping element is supported on the body so as to be positioned over the open top of the container. The gripping element releasably grips the handle portion of the paint brush along the length thereof, so that the position of the paint brush is vertically adjustable.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for paint equipment have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.